


The perfect present

by morgansoul



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Original Character(s), Yennaia, not sure if there's a christmas yennaia tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgansoul/pseuds/morgansoul
Summary: It's almost Christmas and someone is worried about Santa not bringing gifts to Yennefer.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	The perfect present

**Author's Note:**

> It just popped on my mind yesterday and I wrote it last night, it's not a long story or a big deal, but I hope you like it. After this, I'm starting with the requests, you sent a lot of cool things I just need to write.
> 
> Will I prove that I can write more than pure angst? Maybe not, but this one is almost clean, I swear.
> 
> By the way, is there's any kind of tag for these two babies on Christmas, let me know, pleeease. Ily all.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" The girl ran to Yennefer's outstretched arms, circling her neck with her small limbs and letting her rise her through the air and spin around the living room.

"How's the prettiest girl in all of Thanedd?" Yennefer left a loud kiss on the little girl's cheek and smiled broadly.

"I’m perfectly splendid!" The little girl laughed and settled in the woman's arms, "can we decorate noooooooow? Mom is late again," with a pout worthy of the brunette, the purple-blue eyed girl came close to convincing Yennefer and getting away with it.

"She's going to kill me if we do that without her..." Yennefer lifted her lower lip in such a way that the girl's pout was evenly matched, so the little one just sighed dramatically, "you don't want mom to get mad at mommy, do you, River?"

The girl looked at her with eyes that betrayed much more intelligence than they should when she was only four, while seriously thinking about the answer to that question. That kid may not have Tissaia's genes, but the brunette could bet her entire salary that she looked much more like her wife than she looked like her.

"I guess nop... Can I have a cookie, then?"

And at times like these, watching those doe eyes, Yennefer remembered that River was indeed her daughter, and Tissaia would never be able to fully correct them.

"All right, but not a word to mom".

"Pinky promise!" The girl extended her index finger to the brunette, smiling happily.

"What are we not telling mom, is one could know? Are you already plotting against me?" Leaning against the closed door of the house, Tissaia had her arms crossed, still with her bag hanging from one shoulder and her coat on, while she looked at them with a single, perfect eyebrow raised.

Yennefer wasn't able to answer. It didn't matter if they had been married for nine years, because Tissaia didn't seem to grow old for a single day or lose that attractive charm that forced Yennefer to stand still and observe her in complete silence, needing some time to appreciate the work of art that was her wife; she had hoped that eventually the goddess she was married to would stop to make her forgetting to breath, but it hadn’t happen for now. River, however, was a completely different case, as she did not hesitate for a single moment to let go of the brunette and jump from her arms to the ground in order to run to Tissaia, laughing and responding with brutal honesty worthy of her parent.

"Yes!" The girl crashed into Tissaia's legs, before the chestnut crouched down to hold her, "let’s decorateeeee! We're goin’ to decorateeeee!"

It was obvious that Tissaia was completely exhausted, but it was not surprising, as she had spent the whole night awake correcting some papers and the morning teaching young people —more concerned about the holidays than the exams that awaited them on the return of these—, so she had had to stand more serious at least once in each class. Despite of it, the gods would free her from denying something to that precious creature she held in her arms and for which she would be willing to die once and a thousand times. Not to mention that she'd rather have a piano fall on her head before she stopped seeing her smile —unless it was because she was scolding her, she'd rather the child would stop smiling, instead of imitating Yennefer and use tactics that were not fair at all and also managed to get her rid of half the punishments. After all, wasn’t it everything fair at love and war?

"All right, would you two take out the ornaments while I change my clothes?" Tissaia looked at Yennefer this time, who nodded in response.

"Hurry up!" Chaotic like her mother, the girl kissed the chestnut’s cheek before jumping out of her arms and running away to fetch the ornaments somewhere she hoped Yennefer would show her, for she had run to the attic all alone, hoping to find them.

It was at that moment that Yennefer approached the other woman, preventing her from moving away from the door and taking advantage of the position to pin her against it, before kissing her tenderly. Tissaia's hands rested on her wife's hips automatically, partly to make sure she did not split up, partly to maintain balance; after all these years, Yennefer's kisses still made her knees shake. The kiss did not last as long as both would have liked, as the brunette leaned back with a frown.

"You're wet... And not in the sense that I would like you were, though I can fix that later," with some concern, Yennefer took a hand to the cheek of the smaller woman and gently stroked it with her fingers.

"There's an impressive storm out there," she whispered in response, letting her lips curve so the woman wouldn't worry, "we should go get River before she finds the presents".

"As your child, I am offended that you think that she still believes that Santa exists," the brunette protested, reluctant to part ways.

"As your child, I'm offended that you think she’s not going to use that knowledge for her own benefit and pretend she doesn't know anything so she gets to have a bunch of gifts every year," Tissaia replied, without hiding the mocking way in which her smile had curved, "but just in case, please".

"Touché," with a sigh, the woman leaned over and left a kiss on her wife's nose, "to be the logical part of this relationship, you're quite sentimental, my love… And I love when you beg me".

"And what are you going to do about it, Mrs. De Vries? Because I don’t intend to do it again," this time, the expression of the shorter woman was devilish.

"You'll have to wait until Christmas to find out," with one last kiss, this time on Tissaia's cheek, Yennefer backed off, "go take a hot shower before you get cold or I lose the mental battle against the idea of me getting you in the shower".

"Why is it that I think the kid is not going to be the only one who ends up punished this Christmas?" Although she tried to make it sound like a threat, when Tissaia walked past Yennefer and lashed her on the ass, she made it clear that it was the kind of threat that the brunette would definitely enjoy.

Tissaia went straight to the bathroom —not tat she could be exactly straight, but it was understandable— and closed the door behind her. No matter how fast she wanted to undress and shower, the cold had ended up getting into her bones, so she'd need one a little longer than usual to get rid of that horrible feeling. Meanwhile, Yennefer convinced River to leave the box of ornaments in the living room and make hot chocolate while the chestnut was showering. That was an offer the girl could not refuse, although her biggest task was to sit on the countertop, moving the chocolate with a small spoon —which spent more time inside her mouth than in the pot— while Yennefer used a wooden spoon to make sure the liquid was actually properly mixed.

Given how adorable River looked with her nose covered in chocolate, like half her face, Yennefer decided not to clean it and let Tissaia deal with the scene. She was partly aware of how much it would upset the chestnut to see her daughter being a total mess, but what was Yennefer if she didn't organize a little chaos once in a while? At that point Tissaia was more than used to it, and the brunette knew that even if her wife denied it, she loved that chaos as much as she did love her.

Half an hour later and with still damp hair, which was picked up in a loose braid behind her back, Tissaia entered the kitchen to encounter a completely adorable scene. Yennefer was with her back to her, humming a carol while pouring chocolate into three cups —one of them much smaller than the others— and River swinging her little legs and head to the rhythm of the music, more concerned with the chocolate remains of her spoon than anything else around her at the time. As if that weren't enough, the whole girl's face was covered in that substance, and it was impossible for the older woman to look at it without the tic of her right eye activating. Trying to disguise a big, soft and happy smile, Tissaia approached both of them, only to catch a rag, moisten it and begin to pass it through the girl's face with all the softness of the world, gradually removing the chocolate from it. Yennefer, meanwhile, considered it a good idea to start moving her hips from one side to the other, to the rhythm of the carol, until she playfully hit Tissaia and earnt a warning look.

"Mom, I have to tell you one thing, but it's a secret," River whispered, staring back at Yennefer. The chestnut nodded solemnly and turned her head to look at her wife, trying to look serious.

"Yenna, my love, would you mind walking away for a moment? River and I need to talk about something".

"It's big gals stuff, mommy sory," the girl sounded so serious that both women raised their eyebrows and fought laughter.

"For the record, I’m very offended right now and I am big enough for the conversation," finally and dramatically, Yennefer left the kitchen, only to stay on the wall by the door and listen to the whole conversation anyway.

Anyway, River seemed convinced that she was gone, so she soon looked at Tissaia, the worry painted on her face.

"I made a draw of mommy as a Christmas present ‘cause the other day I heard you tell her that she was being naughty. So I thought Santa wasn't goin’ to bring her anythin’, but I don't want her to be sad about it," with the purest of intentions, the girl took off a folded paper that she had kept in her pocket, overlooking the carmine color of Tissaia's cheeks, "but it's ugly and I’m sure she won't like it".

Tissaia took the paper and carefully undoed it, ignoring how her eyes quickly wetted —and forgetting to correct the girl gramatical mistake— as she contemplated the drawing River had painted with different colors. While she had done her best to represent the whole family —the way Sabrina's breasts were exaggerated was enough to make the blonde proud—, where in the center were Yennefer and her embracing what should be River between them; they all were smiling and happy, as if the amount of bad things their past held had never happened. Apparently, Tissaia's eyes were not the only ones to fill with tears, for when the girl saw such a reaction in her mother, she did something she had learnt from the day she was born: she assumed the worst.

"We'd better throw it away and make a new one... It's very ugly," with a sob, River tried to retrieve the paper, only for Tissaia to put it out of reach —a total achievement for someone her height—, in a reflex act. "Mommy... I’ve made mom cry, sorry," however, the paper was ripped from the chestnut’s hands by a curious Yennefer, who soon imitated the reaction of the other two, while Tissaia hugged her and River looked at them through tears, as her body trembled. She had broken her moms, "sorry".

Yennefer, always much better in such situations —or at least the only one capable of reacting to them, since they involved feelings— used one arm to surround Tissaia’s waist and hold her tight against her body, while using the other to lift River and attach her to that embrace. The girl surrounded the necks of both women, still crying and feeling horribly unwell for she had made cry the two people she loved most in the world.

"It's beautiful," Yennefer said, after a minute, "one of the most beautiful we’ve ever seen. But honey, I don't need Santa to bring me gifts, because I already have everything I need and want, I have you two," which caused Tissaia to have to silence a sob against her shoulder and to earn a worried look from the girl.

"But you're crying... A lot," the girl's lower lip trembled remarkably.

"We're crying because we're very, very, very happy to have you with us, River," Yennefer left a loud kiss on the girl's forehead, "and you know mom has a hard time saying what she feels or handling her emotions, in general".

The girl looked at them somewhat insecurely, but she ended up leaning towards Tissaia to hug her with all her strength.

"I'm so sorry, mom, I love you a very lot and I didn't want you to cry," she whispered.

"You have nothing to apologize for… Though it’s ‘very much’ or ‘a lot’," Tissaia said, hugging both of them tightly, "I'm just too happy to have you with me. I love you so much, my little star".

"You are our gift, dear," Yennefer said, "so..."

"We don't need anything else if we have you," Tissaia finished, leaving her head to rest on her wife's shoulder, but looking at the girl.

"Not even a giant stuffed soft frog?" Calmer, River looked at them curiously.

"Not even that," Yennefer smiled broadly, "family is the most important thing you can ever have and we are a big happy family. Although I'd like to put my Christmas present in the fridge, if you'd let me".

"Like aunt Sabrina?" At her request to hang the drawing, she simply nodded, despite it was almost a week too early for Christmas presents to be handed.

"Yes, but less bitc--"

Yennefer did not finish the sentence, earning an elbow to the ribs by her wife, followed by a tender and guilty kiss.

"Yes, like aunt Sabrina," she finally said, "now, how about we drink the chocolate before it gets cold and then we start decorating the house? At this rate, instead of Santa Claus, the one coming will be the Stregrinch".

That comment brought a laugh to Tissaia and a confusing expression to poor River, who understood nothing, but was happy watching her mothers laugh. Yes, she had felt bad when they had both dropped some tears, if only for joy, but watching them laugh was all River wanted to do for the rest of her days —which at that age passed fast and slow at the same time— so she was now proud to have triggered a situation that would lead them to do it. Tissaia was not a person who showed her emotions easily, not when there were people nearby, at least, so the girl was still learning to read the meaning of each of the woman's micro-expressions —too complicated for such a small girl, however intelligent she was—, delighting in her accomplishing each time she managed to rip off some much more obvious reaction.

River loved her mothers more than anything in the world, she was happy with the life she had been given, even though at that age, that was the most common thing and she was sure that she could not have had two mothers better than them. If River had been the best gift to them, Tissaia and Yennefer were the best gift the girl could ever have.


End file.
